


Quiet Moons

by BlindVenetian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Multi, Sleeping Together, They deserved better, finishing where it left off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindVenetian/pseuds/BlindVenetian
Summary: The trio is done for a minute. Ben Solo has died, the final order has fallen, and their lives are no longer in immediate danger. Now that Rey has returned from Tatooine, she meets up with Poe and Finn on the planet of Galmina to rest.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 6





	Quiet Moons

The evening light filtered softly through the mossy oak trees, and the branches swayed from the landing of the Falcon. The world was quiet: no mechanical buzzing, ships soaring, or speedways thrumming. Only the chittering of birds and squirrels, insects and other woodland creatures. It was very much alive.

Alive is exactly the word that sat at the forefront of their minds as Poe and Finn ran out of the house they'd began building a few days ago. They'd gone ahead of Rey to Galmina to start making a comfortable place for their sabbatical. The two generals had handed over command to Rose and Chewie for the time being, and headed off in search of some much needed time away from existential threats and fates of galaxies and plans and all the other things on an overwhelmingly long list.

They ran down the path as Rey walked down the ramp and right into their arms. Nothing had felt so sweet as sinking into each other after the final battle, pressing in as hard as they could to reassure themselves that they were all here, all safe, and mostly in one piece. But it was possible that this was even better.  
Relief washed over them as it really sunk in that they could do this for as long as they wanted to. They could live right inside each other's pockets, be close to other people, care for them. Be cared for and loved and feel important.  
They were family.

Maybe the lines of their relationships were a little blurry, maybe they weren't totally sure what the protocol was for living alone in the woods with two other people. They knew so much about each other, but at the same time so little. None of it was even an issue. For now, they could just focus on basking in the peace and simplicity of this world. There had been a time when they all only knew one planet, but things had become so much bigger than what was just over the horizon. When the fate of millions depended on your abilities, it changes a person on the molecular level. They were far from their childhoods.

Rey buried her face in Poe's shoulder, who leaned into Finn, and Finn pressed his face into her neck. They were a tangle of arms and breaths for a few minutes. They pulled apart and BB-8 beeped quietly at Poe's feet.

"Hey BB," Poe knelt down and inspected him for any new damage.

"He's fine, Poe," Rey said.

"I can never be too careful when you two are together." Poe smiled and opened up some internal compartments.

Rey turned, "Finn, I have something I want to show you."

The two walked up into the Falcon. Lying in a satchel on the pilot's seat was her new lightsaber.

She took it out, running her fingers over it. She held it out to him. "You'll notice I no longer have my staff."

Finn looked at the saber in Rey's hands. He looked back up at her. His features tensed. 

"Rey, I think this is a good time for me to tell you what I had been trying to for a while," He took the saber. "I feel the force. I- I can tell that it speaks to me differently." Finn flipped the saber around. 

Rey's eyebrows shot up. "Finn, that's amazing. That makes so much sense!"

"I know!" He started to smile a little. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I think maybe that's why I was able to defect from the First Order, why I could fight with Skywalker's lightsaber, maybe not as well as I could if I trained, but I think pretty well. Anyway, there's been a pattern, mixed with these feelings that I get, and I just know it."

"Do you think you want to do more with it?"

"I think so. I mean, it's in me for a reason," He handed her back her saber.

"Anytime Finn, you want to talk about this or explore it further, I am here for you. If I am a Jedi and you feel the force, there has got to be many more of us. But if you want to just take this on your own time I completely understand." Rey took it and slipped it back into the satchel. 

She looked back into his eyes, so determined yet so warm and sweet. They hugged again. Finn had become her number one source of human contact and they were slowly working on touching more and more. 

Rey grabbed a shawl, and they walked back towards the entrance where Poe was coming in.

"Hey, where is the food that you brought?" Poe asked.

"In the starboard storage containers. We'll help you get it."

They had brought a ton of food. Some fresh food to begin with, but then a load of staples like flour and dried meat. They planned to garden and forage but also didn't want their entire stay consumed by trying to survive. This was supposed to be restful and comfortable.

"We set up a tent right next to where we want to build our house," Poe said.

"I think you mean I set up the tent," Finn carried down two of the biggest containers.

"I have a broken arm, I did my best," Poe had a small bag of nuts in his free arm.

Rey smiled at them and shut down the ship behind them as the men led her to the site they'd picked. Back up over the little knoll was a meadow and stream. The tent was underneath two oaks that bent and grew together on a little hill up to the right. Sweet golden light flickered over their faces. 

"It's beautiful," Rey said, looking out over the land.

"Let's eat, and then we can show you where the best place to watch the sunset is," Poe walked quickly towards the tent.

They set the stuff down on a tarp inside and Rey looked around. 

There were three mats on the floor, two already looking slept in and cozy. A stove in the corner and a suns powered light hung from the top of the tent. There wasn't much else but it was spacious and comfy for a makeshift home. 

"Welcome home, Rey," Poe gave her a one-armed side hug. Rey shifted them around so her arms were around his neck and they rocked back and forth. 

Finn took the bedding off the mats and put it on the table. "Let's push all the mats together in the middle, and it can be like one huge bed!"

Poe walked over and ran his hand up and down Finn's back, "This is gonna be the sexiest slumber party I've ever been to."

Finn and Rey shoved everything together into the center of the tent and replaced all the bedclothes. 

Rey looked at the bed, but then her eyes unfocused and looked past it, remembering all the cold hard surfaces, the tiny cots, the hot nights. So many uncomfortable places she had had to endure. Now would come a chance to truly relax. Finally, be comfortable. 

Poe pulled a pot out of a little machine.

"Hey chef, when's the food coming?" Finn said as he sat down on the bed next to Rey. 

Poe turned around and waved his spoon at them, "Just you wait. This is gonna be the best barley soup you've ever tasted." He continued stirring the pot. 

"Have you two been doing alright?" Rey asked Finn quietly. 

Finn smirked, "I think we have."

"What are you guys talking about, huh?" 

"Your cute bum," Rey said and giggled. 

Poe turned off the stove and wiggled his butt as he walked to the table, "Okay, let's eat."

The three sat around the table, enjoying the food and each others' company. Poe basked in the light-hearted conversation; Finn felt grounded, he was actually happy; Rey felt herself release so much of the tension she had been carrying. As soon as they were done eating they put the dishes away and set off to watch the sunset. 

They walked down out of the hills onto where the flat plains began. They ran through the grasses, chasing each other as the sky turned more and more golden over the lake in the distance. They finally stopped running.

Rey spread a blanket out and the three cozied up together. Finn loved being in the middle, he could hold and be held at the same time, basking in the affections of his partners. They usually would bicker over who got to be middle, but this time they just peacefully rested where they were. 

They laid back and watched the clouds turn from gold to pink to disappearing as the moon came out and stars appeared. 

Safe and sound, they started to doze off.


End file.
